Roles of Ninja and Swordsman(REVISED)
by Kirarifox13
Summary: Join and Naruto and other characters from his world as they experience the events of Rurouni Kenshin with Kenshin and his friends! Note: This is a revision of my other story meaning that the original will not be updated. OC insert! Parings to come!
1. When the Sun meets the Moon

**AN: Hey guys! So here is the first chapter of the revised story. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin though that would be cool.**

Regular text, or formal thought

'Personal thoughts or telepathic conversations'

 **Tailed Beasts speaking or maybe...me?**

The day the sun met the moon, the streets of Tokyo were filled with civilians, tourists, merchants, officers, and the like. The sky was a crystalline blue, no cloud dared to be the blemish on the infinite blue space. The soft breeze relieved the townspeople from the wrath of the summer heat, the shade from numerous trees, and the cool, refreshing ponds would do the same. One man walked down the street, whistling a cheerful tune with a beat in his step; he had no care in the world on that fine day. His yellow fair shined in the sunlight, attracting the eyes of all the females in sight.

He smiled kindly at every person he passed by, making the women blush madly and the men either smile in return or nod respectfully for the blonde was a man to be feared. Trailing a few paces behind him, was a significantly younger person. The boy could not be more than 13, his yellow hair brighter and wilder than the previous man. HIs feet dragged on the ground, following the older male through the bustling streets with his face contorted into disgust and boredom.

'Of course Dad has to attract all the attention.' the blonde thought angrily. Even the damn cloak his father was wearing flowed in the wind without effort, creating an effect of badassery that the boy wished he could possess. Don't misunderstand the boy. He loved his father more than just about anything, ramen included. And he loved that his dad was famous and was super awesome, powerful ninja who was also kind and merciful. But young and hotheaded Naruto Namikaze was so damn tired of every person fawning over his father.

Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash or the Yondaime, was indeed a spectacular man. He single-handedly decimated hundreds of soldiers back in the Meiji Revolution barely receiving a scratch. He was calm and collected but had a wonderful sense of humor. He could hold an intellectual conversation and both appeal to civilians and politicians, his leadership as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha proving his ability. He not only could lead and protect a village but still find time to raise his son in the absence of Naruto's mother who was no longer a part of the living.

Minato was a very popular man for different reasons but every town knew of his name, of his legacy. And poor Naruto was left in the dust of his father's greatness. Not on purpose, he knew. But that didn't make him feel any better; he too wanted people to look up to him and see him as more than just the precious son of the Yellow Flash. The boy never dared to mention how he felt to MInato. He couldn't bear upsetting the man; Naruto knew his father would do anything for him. But as much as the fame annoyed the crap out of him, he would never take that away from his father.

Naruto Namikaze would instead rise above Minato and become the greatest Hokage to ever set foot upon this Earth. That was the promise of a lifetime. In the meantime, Naruto ran to walk beside his father and embrace the fame. He couldn't stay mad for long; it just wasn't his style. Minato smiled warmly as his son appeared beside him. The man worried that Naruto was suffering from all the popularity he had incurred. He was glad to see the boy had found his energy again, as he basically bounced next to him.

"Don't these women realize you're too old for them? Why are they so infatuated with you?" Naruto grumbled. He looked up into the mock hurt expression his father was wearing.

"I'm too old now?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized his unintentional mistake

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant!"

"I know," Minato laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "But I try not to really notice, nor appear as if I'm returning their affections. I don't think I can love anyone as strongly as I loved your mother," he replied, a twinge of sadness in his voice. 'Oh, Kushina.'

"I wish I would have gotten to meet Mom. I mean actually remember meeting her," Naruto spoke softly, his face wistful with his grin turned into a small, concentrated frown. Minato felt a pang in his heart from his son's words; he wanted Kushina alive just as much as Naruto. "But, Mom wouldn't have wanted us to be down in the dumps, dattebayo!" the pre-teen exclaimed, punching his fist up into the air.

At this, Minato's own frown became a proud smile. Naruto was more like his mother than he realized. From her stamina to her hot-blooded personality to her catchphrase, Naruto was the embodiment of Kushina. And for that, Minato was forever thankful. He would never have to forget her because a big part of her was always in his son.

Naruto walked farther ahead of his dad, his hands interlocked behind his head and his eyes constantly observing all the sights around him. Minato waited patiently; a few moments later, the boy turned around and sheepishly grinned at him.

"Um, where are we going?" he asked, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"This way, Naruto," Minato smirked, turning off the main road onto a less traveled back road. The young blonde soon returned to his place beside the man and they continued on their way to their destination. It was then that Naruto began to wonder why they were even in Tokyo in the first place.

It had been two weeks since the young girl had arrived at the Kamiya dojo; she didn't really want to come in the first place. Hikari-nee made her come. She said it was for her own good. Her scarlet hair fell just above her shoulders, the ends curling slightly. Her hair was parted to the right side of her face, bangs long enough to cover her face if she so desired; she desired this almost constantly. Her violet eyes were concentrating on the little sketch the young redhead had been working on. A passerby would think her drawing techniques were quite developed for her age but she knew she could do better.

She was just about to finish an essential part of the human figure drawn on the page, when a voice broke her focus. She flinched, causing the pencil to scribble over the midsection of the drawn figure. Staring sadly at her mistake, the young girl glanced up into the same violet eyes. The eyes of her father.

"Ryusuke, how are you feeling?" Kenshin Himura spoke, the guilt striking his heart at the previous actions of his daughter. Truth be told, the man didn't know how he felt himself. The 12-year-old had just shown up claiming to be his daughter. If anyone else had come to him with that claim, he would have explained it was a mistake. But the eyes and the hair, the way she walked, her facial features. They reminded him of a woman he had once loved. He knew that Ryusuke was his daughter.

Ryusuke was very nervous around Kenshin and his friends. She was the most comfortable around Yahiko, for the boy was not much older than her and his personality caused her to open up in spite of herself. While she knew they all were very nice and meant her no harm, the poor girl just couldn't fight her demons; Ryusuke couldn't control her fear.

"I'm okay. Just working on a sketch," she replied, her voice shaking, small and quiet. 'Damn it! I shouldn't be so scared around him! He's my dad…' He was her father yet she hadn't grown up with him. He was just another stranger to her; and Ryusuke didn't know if she wanted to get to know him.

Kenshin sat next to his daughter, carefully taking one of her hands into both of his. At first, she immediately tried to pull her hand away but she regained her confidence and put a little trust into him. "You don't have to meet them if you don't want to. I don't think that they will stay long," her father spoke, hand rubbing comforting circles on the back of her hand. Oh right. Two more strangers were on their way to the dojo today.

"I actually forgot about that," Ryusuke admitted, a blush forming on her cheeks. Sensing her embarrassment, the man smiled warmingly.

"It's okay. You and Yahiko could go into town while they are here if you'd like."

"No, I want to meet them," she replied, a small smile forming on her face. "They sound like nice people." On the inside, she was scared. 'Why did I just say that? I don't want to meet them! I don't even want to here!' But deep down inside, the girl did want to meet the two newcomers. Something about it excited her even if she was nearly scared to death.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad you are starting to be more comfortable here, Ryusuke," Kenshin grinned, standing up and heading inside the dojo. After he left, Ryusuke frowned. Was she really getting more comfortable here? A part of her wished she was. Another part, wished she didn't exist right then.

Sighing softly to herself, the girl returned back to her sketch:. It was of a young boy, no older than herself. He had a bright, heartwarming smile. His eyes were an open book into his soul. His hair was the color of the sun and his eyes were as blue as the deepest oceans. His hair was sporadically spread in all directions. Ryusuke drew him as if she had met the figure in real life. He felt like a memory but she knew that it was only her imagination.

The girl had just finished the final touches of the sketch when a feeling washed over her. The two unknowns were here! Just outside the dojo's walls! 'Ah! What do I do?' Ryusuke thought in a panic. Her eyes darted around wildly for a place to hide when she spotted a nearby tree. Ripping the sketch out her book, the girl sprinted to the tree and quickly maneuvered her way up through the branches thick with leaves. Deeming her spot in the tree high enough away from the ground to shield her from their view, Ryusuke sat on the branch, her sketch firmly in hand with an observant eye on the people below her.

She watched as Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke greeted the two figures. From her perch, Ryusuke noticed that one person was an adult and one person was younger. They both had blonde hair and the younger boy stood with arms behind his head. His smile was so bright that even she could see it from high up in the tree. She narrowed her eyes, allowing chakra to build up around them; with this she could see a bit farther and in clearer detail. Ryusuke gasped upon seeing the younger boy's blue eyes and whisker marks. She looked at her drawing. The boy she drew was standing yards away from her!

Without even realizing what she was doing, Ryusuke jumped down from the tree and dashed over to the group. She marched right up to the boy and pointed to her drawing. "Why do you look like this boy I drew? I've never met you before," she spoke, showing the blonde boy her drawing. Naruto was shocked. This random girl just marched right up to him and put a drawing of him in his face. He began to stare at her, the sense of familiarity kicking in. He knew her. He's met her before. He was just about to open his mouth when the redhead's eyes widened and she froze. Her face flushed a bright red and she turned away from him, sprinting past the group of people into the forest behind the dojo.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called to her, running after her as fast he could. The spectacle left the remaining people dumbfounded.

"Was that your daughter?" Minato asked, recovering from his surprise.

"Yes. I've never seen her be so commanding with anyone before. That's the most confidence she's had since she's been here. That is until Ryusuke realized what she had done," Kenshin replied, turning to follow the preteens.

"Leave them. If she's as shy as you say then she will have to learn to deal with people eventually. I think Naruto meeting her will be a good thing for her lack of self-confidence. He has an effect on people," Minato winked. Kenshin chuckled and finished introducing the rest of his friends to Minato.

Naruto quickly jumped across the tree branches, searching for any signs of bright red hair. He had to find her. "Rii-chan! Come back!" he yelled without thinking. He paused in his movements. 'Rii-chan. That's what I called her back then,' Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly, the girl appeared on a branch across from him. Her eyes were wary yet curious and her face was no longer a cherry red.

"What did you call me?"

"Rii-chan. That's what I called you when we met before. We used to play back in Konoha. You lived in the orphanage. And then one day, you left," Naruto spoke, his voice falling off at the mention of her departure. Ryusuke's eyes widened as memories floated to the surface. Naruto saving her from a group of bullies. Her helping in prank the villagers. Her writing him a note of farewell before disappearing from Konoha without a trace. It wasn't like she had been born there. She was just visiting but even so, it had pained her greatly to leave the blonde boy who she had deemed her closest friend.

"Naru!" her voice shook and tears began to roll down her face as she tackled the preteen in a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably while Naruto hugged her back, even as they fell off the branch from the force of Ryusuke's action. "I'm so sorry for leaving you! I didn't want to but I had to leave. It was dangerous for me to stay there! I didn't want you to get hurt," she cried harder. She felt safe in his arms; he was truly her best friend. Ryusuke hadn't released the pain, anger, and sorrow that had been growing inside of her since the day she left Konoha. That had been 6 years ago.

Naruto continued to comfort the young redhead, even as he felt the pain of their fall spread along his spine. "It's okay, Rii-chan. I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad we could meet again. Say, why are you at the dojo?" the blonde asked, as Ryusuke's sniffles subsided. She attempted to get off Naruto, but he just held her to him as he sat up and leaned against the tree they had fallen from. Then he grinned at her, patiently waiting (in spite of himself) for her to continue.

"Well, you remember how we met when I was in the orphanage in Konoha?" she began. He nodded. "I thought that I didn't have any parents at the time. And I was right, mostly. Turns out, I did have a father. My mother neglected to mention that fact to him so this whole time he has lived without the knowledge that he had a daughter. So I made my way to the dojo to meet him, though I constantly am asking myself what I am even doing here. I mean, I've been on my own all this time. Do I even really need to make this familial connection?" Ryusuke confessed to her friend. She had always found Naruto the easiest person in the whole world to talk to.

"So is that Kenshin guy your dad?" he replied. She nodded in confirmation. "I think you should give him a chance, Rii-chan. This is new thing for him too. I would be lost without my dad since I don't have my mother. He might be the person you really need right now," Naruto replied. Ryusuke realized that Kenshin was just as new to being a dad as she was to having one.

Naruto studied her as the redhead thought over what he had said. He noticed that her hair was longer now; if anything, that reminded him of what his mother's hair must have looked like. Except for the fact that she didn't have bangs parted to cover the right side of her face. He noticed the dark areas below her eyes, as if she hadn't slept well in years. Her eyes struck him the most for they were no longer open.

Her eyes remained guarded; he could no longer read her like a book. This confused the blonde. What had happened in 6 years to make her nervous, wary, and guarded? Her smile was warm but didn't beam as it once did. Naruto felt as if he was looking at a shadow of what was once his best friend. If he was to be known as the Sun than she was the Moon. But the moon's light comes from the sun. Ryusuke may be quiet and guarded now but Naruto was going to get her to open up. He would bring the old Ryusuke back, no matter what.

"I guess I can hang around. You're right. I should give Kenshin a chance. It isn't his fault that he was never told he had a kid. I shouldn't hold that against him," Ryusuke finally concluded. Naruto smiled, a small but sincere smile. She smiled because his happiness was infectious. It was one of her most genuine smiles.

"That's the spirit! We're going to get you loosen up yet!" the blonde cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Ryusuke giggled at the boy's antics. 'Some things never change,' she mused to herself. If anyone could save her from her demons, it would be the blonde boy in front of her. It was then Naruto began to recount all his tales from the past 6 years while Ryusuke listened intently.

While the two friends were catching up, a figure watched them, yards away on a tree branch. His uncovered eye twinkled in amusement and if you could see his face, his lips would have been curved into a smile. Someone had to watch the Yondaime's son while they were away from the village; and of course give aid to the Hokage when needed. He owed at least that much to his sensei.

 **AN: Hey guys! So first rewritten chapter completed! Yes, I changed the name of my OC. Ryusuke's name has the Ryu prefix which means dragon in Japanese for those who didn't know. I feel as though that suits her better being Kenshin's daughter, the swordsman who uses the sword style of dragon-like names. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. The semester is winding down and that means finals are underway soon so I am going to be quite busy. I hope to be updating sooner next month when I have most of December off from school. Until next time! Chao!**


	2. Two Secrets Different, yet the Same

**AN: Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

The figure continued to watch the two pre-teens. He knew who the young redhead was and also was just as surprised to find her here. He remembered how heart-broken Naruto had been when she had left the village. His mask wrinkled from his smile; seeing the young blonde grinning always made the man grin too. It was Naruto's effect on people. His smiled immediately switched to a frown as he overheard their conversation.

"Naruto, why were many civilians wary of you?" Ryusuke asked carefully. She had an idea of the reason. Or more it was a hope. A hope she wasn't the only one. She watched as something changed in Naruto. His usually bright, open eyes darkened; she could no longer read his expression. The grin turned to a sad frown, his shoulders slumped.

"I have...something inside of me," he started, watching the redhead. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it in support. Her rare but sincere smile glowed on her face.

"Naruto, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything. I won't run away again. I won't be afraid. I promise," she spoke, her violet eyes burning with a determination to keep the promise.

' **Gaki, just tell her. You've been wanting to for years. Get it over with already** ,' a familiar voice boomed in the blonde's mind. Naruto smiled both from the beast inside and from Ryusuke's promise. He took a deep breath and continued his speech.

"You know of the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago on Konoha? How the great demon fox rampaged in the village? My dad was said to have defeated the fox. Many assume he killed it. He did not. Killing the Kyuubi would only lead to the beast reforming decades later since the tailed beasts are made up of large amounts of chakra. Instead, the Yondaime decided to seal the Kyuubi inside a baby. Not just any baby though because he knew what a burden the child would have to go through. So my father decided to seal the Kyuubi inside his only son; he sealed the beast into me. I am the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The village knows and the civilians dislike me for it but they wouldn't dare try anything or else my dad would freak. But it doesn't matter because I know how they truly feel," Naruto finished, his hair covering his eyes; his hair covering his shame.

Suddenly Naruto was slammed into by Ryusuke. The redhead wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm not the only one," she whispered, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"You're not the only one what?" Naruto asked, hugging her back in confusion. Then it dawned on him. "Wait...You're a jinchuuriki too?" Ryusuke broke the embrace and stepped back from him. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I am a jinchuuriki. But not the general one. I hold no chakra tailed beast," the redhead replied. She paused, noticing his confusion. "In this world there exists other demons besides the tailed beasts. For example, the Kyuubi is not the only tailed fox demon in existence but he is one of the most powerful if not the most. The nine tailed beasts belong to a larger family of every tailed demon of its specifies. Foxes with other foxes and cats with other cats," Ryusuke continued to explain, hoping that her blonde friend would understand.

Naruto took in her words and thought about them for a few minutes. After some time, he made a confirmation in his throat and nodded. "So you hold a tailed demon of sorts that isn't one of the demons that the world knows about?" he asked, satisfied that he had made the connection. Ryusuke smiled at him in approval.

"Yes, though there are quite a few people who are aware of the existence of other tailed demons. In fact, many of these demons are part of summoning contracts that shinobi use."

"So which type of demon do you hold?" Naruto asked, forgetting how sensitive the topic is to talk about. He noticed Ryusuke's sad expression. He realized then that she suffered far worse treatment for her jinchuuriki status than he had.

"I will explain this part of my past to you. Please don't tell anyone else. If this newfound family of mine learns of my secret, they will hate me. I don't want to be hated anymore," the redhead whispered the last part. Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're secret is safe with me, dattebayo!" he declared in his usual cheery self, making the nervous girl more confident in sharing her story of how she became a jinchuuriki.

 _ **Furasshu bakku no Jutsu**_

4-year-old Ryusuke was in the woods nearby the village she was residing in. The young redhead was in a very cheerful mood because today was the day she was finally going to be adopted! She had never had parents before but assumed that they must be the best people in the world. Ryusuke couldn't remember what her mother looked like though the Orphanage lady told her that she had left her in a basket on the doorstep of the orphanage. Why her mother didn't want her puzzled the girl but she didn't mind anymore since she was going to be getting a new mommy.

She was skipping along the dirt path, humming to herself, enjoying the birds chirping and the squirrels scampering around, when suddenly the birds flew off into the sky screeching in fear and the critters darted high into the trees. Her movements stopped and Ryusuke noticed a small figure running towards her. Then she became aware of a giant mob of people yards away from the figure, also coming towards her. 'What is happening?'' she thought to herself.

As the figure drew closer, the redhead identified the figure as a cat. Not just any cat, but a cat with two tails. It's white fur was bloodied and torn in spots and the cat was carrying a small kitten in its mouth. Ryusuke was horrified at the damage done to the poor kitty and decided that she was going to rescue the kitty from the angry mob.

She dashed forward, quite fast for her age, and scooped the kitty into her arms. Then she immediately darted left deeper into the woods and away from the dirt path with the angry mob. The little redhead ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, just to distance herself from the mob. Once she could no longer her the shouts and footfalls of the people, Ryusuke stopped running and sat down against a tree branch, the cat resting on her lap.

The little girl didn't know what to do with the cat so she just petted it softly for comfort. The wearied, injured cat began to purr in spite of its injuries. The little kitten, with its eyes still closed, burrowed into the fabric of Ryusuke's dress. Moments later, the two-tailed cat sat up and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Misanitsu. Thank you for saving me and my kitten, though I haven't got much time," the voice emanated from the cat surprising the young girl.

"Cats can talk?" Ryusuke asked, concerned that she had been misinformed about the capabilities of cats.

"Only demon cats and cat summons. I am part of the two-tailed demon cat clan," Misanitsu spoke, her curiosity with this young redhead growing with each passing moment.

Ryusuke nodded. "So you aren't a normal cat. I get it. Why are you hurt?" she asked, remembering the numerous injuries covering Misanitus's fur.

"I was attacked by a member of my family. My clan is only a part of the whole family of tailed demon cats. A member of another clan attacked me with the intent to kill. Not only that, but your kin hunted me and injured me further. I was lucky to make it this far with my kitten," the cat growled out, angry at her current situation.

"You don't have a nice family, do you? And what does kin mean?"

"I guess you could say that about parts of my family. Kin means those like you. Humans for instances are your kin because you are a human," Misanitsu explained. If she was impatient with Ryusuke, she did not show it.

"Humans aren't very nice either. I don't even have a family," the redhead replied sadly. Realizing that she was an orphan, the cat nuzzled the girl's face in comfort.

"I can give you family if you're willing, little Ryu-chan. You will have to bear a heavy burden but I promise you that it will be worth it. Do you want family?"

Ryusuke's face immediately brightened. "Yes, please! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"I understand. I am going to perform a forbidden jutsu that will seal my kitten inside of you," Misanitsu began.

"What do you mean seal?"

"She will be placed inside of you and held there by a seal. It is a bind, like a magical rope. Once I've sealed her inside of you, she will begin to feed off you for nutrients, or take part of the food and drink you consume for herself. I'm not sure when she will awaken, but once she does, you will be able to talk to her and learn from each other," the demon cat finished explaining. Ryusuke sat idle for a few moments, piecing the words together to make sure she understood them; it is difficult for a four-year-old to understand seals and how one lives off food and water.

"Does it hurt?" the redhead finally asked. Misanitsu laughed at the question. After all that thinking and she asks if it hurts?

"No, it should not hurt you. But it will hurt me. I am going to die once this jutsu completes."

"Why do you have to die?"

"A parent sometimes has to give up his/her life to protect a child. It's just the way it works."

Ryusuke frowned. "Being a parent isn't a good thing is it?"

"To some, maybe. To others, not so. It is a different for everyone who becomes a parent," Misanitsu replied with a wisdom that the young girl could not understand.

"You're still bleeding," Ryusuke noted, as her dress now was stained with blood spots.

"Ah, yes. I need to perform this jutsu now. Take care of Hikari for me. It was a pleasure speaking with you. You a rare human. One of the good ones." Misanitsu jumped off the young girl's lap and landed on soft grass. She closed her red eyes and focused chakra into her paws.

Slamming the ground and muttering some words, Hikari's body began to glow. Her tails swishing, Misanitsu slid her chakra encased forward and Hikari's glowing body shot forward into Ryusuke's midsection. The redhead gasped in surprise at the sudden sensation; she was not used another living thing occupying her body.

The redhead lifted up her shirt and watched a complicated seal design appear on her stomach. Misanitsu suddenly fell over, her life force fading quickly as a price for the jutsu. "Misanitsu!" Ryusuke cried out, catching the small cat in her arms and cradling her to her chest.

"Don't be sad, little Ryu-chan. I am the one that has just placed a heavy burden on shoulders so young. Though I should ask nothing more of you, I ask that you don't grow to hate me. Your life will be hard. You will be hated for housing a demon inside of you. But Ryusuke, never give up. Hikari will be there for you even if the worthless human race will not. I must go now. Sayonara," Misanitsu winked before closing her eyes, her last breath released slowly into the air.

Ryusuke cried softly into the colder and colder fur of her friend. With every tear, her promise and resolve were strengthened. She would not be ashamed for housing a demon. She would never hate Misanitsu. Ryusuke would become strong. The little girl made a vow for revenge; not just against Misanitsu's family but also against evil humans.

 _ **End Furasshu bakku no Jutsu**_

Ryusuke finished her tale, her eyes filled with tears but angry and determined to keep her promise. Hikari's sadness and reliving her mother's death felt heavy on the preteen's heart. Naruto stared solemnly up at the sky, watching as the clouds moved past. "I'm sorry, Rii-chan. But she's right you know?"

"Who's right?" she responded, confusion written upon her face.

"Misanitsu. You're not alone. You have Hikari and me!" Naruto grinned that goofy grin of his that made Ryusuke smile. His energy was as infectious as she remembered it.

"I'm glad you're still my best friend, Naruto. I'm going to need support now more than ever."

"I've got your back. You can count on me! That's a promise, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, the look of determination so strong on his face that the redhead couldn't help but believe in him. Not that it was hard. It was Naruto after all.

"Thank you, Naruto. Just please don't tell anyone else," Ryusuke reminded him as the unknown figure of the trees made his appearance beside the blonde. Ryusuke narrowed her eyes and settled into a defensive stance, a katana suddenly in her right hand.

Naruto only grinned up at the unknown figure. His headband covered his left eye and the other black one gazed intently at Ryusuke. HIs gray hair was spiked up from his head; he kind of had broom hair. The rest of his face below his eyes was covered by a black mask. With that, Ryusuke couldn't read the man.

"Kakashi-nii-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Do you really think I'd let the Yondaime's son venture off by himself? Plus, your father is my sensei. It would do no good to only protect him and not you. I know he can handle himself," Kakashi explained, his eyes never leaving Ryusuke's. Naruto, noticing his friend's distress, came and stood in front of her. This blocked her view of Kakashi.

"Rii-chan, he is my sensei/brother figure. He is not going to hurt you. You can put your weapon away," he spoke calmly, approaching the redhead slowly. Ryusuke stood still as a statue but like a cat, was waiting to pounce. He extended an open hand to her, signifying he wanted her katana. She looked from the weapon, to his hand, to his face which was one of concern. She sighed and handed him the katana. Naruto resealed it in her storage container on her hand.

"You're not the only one who practices fuinjutsu. My dad is a fantastic seal master and so was my mother. The Uzumaki clan was famous for their sealing techniques; it's in my blood," Naruto explained upon seeing Ryusuke's confusion. He grabbed her hand and dragged her a bit towards Kakashi. They both stood before the man, Ryusuke having relaxed but Kakashi could tell she was still itching to flee. 'She acts like a caged animal,' Kakashi mused to himself.

"I assume you know of my secret then," Ryusuke spoke, getting straight to the point. Kakashi nodded and she grit her teeth and glared angrily at the man.

"I also know of Naruto's secret. I'm not asking you to trust me, Ryusuke. I don't expect you to. But just know, your secret is safe with me," Kakashi spoke, surprising the redhead with how warm his voice sounded. She was expecting the cold voice most adults usually spoke to her with. She huffed and looked away but did not run and relaxed further. Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"We should probably be heading back," Naruto announced as the three of them noticed the sun had begun to set. Ryusuke nodded and began walking back with Naruto while he chatted animatedly about another adventure of his back in the village. Kakashi lagged behind a few moments, a feeling of unease in the air. He scanned the area, not able to locate the source of his emotions. He soon disappeared into the trees, following the pair from above.

It is always wise to listen to your gut.

 **AN: I've decided to include Ryusuke's backstory on how she came to house Hikari early on to better the friendship between her and Naruto. Sharing something in common really helps strengthen bonds. Team 7 will not be in this story but I like Kakashi and I wanted him to have somewhat of a significant part in the story. For those wondering when Shiro will make an apperance...maybe that was the disturbance Kakashi felt? You'll have to wait and see. Until next time!**


	3. Hot-Blooded Fighter And Merciful Dragon

**AN: Hey my readers! If you like my creative titles for each chapter just let me know in a review please and thanks! Can you guess what this chapter is about?**

Minato and Kenshin were relieved to find their children in one piece. Kakashi casually saluted his sensei who grinned back at him, giving him that silent thanks. Kakashi returned the gesture with an eye-smile. Though one wouldn't notice that the man could express any emotion with his mask covering his face; it took an important person to Kakashi to see that he wasn't a robot.

Naruto was still animatedly talking to Ryusuke, the redhead nodding and giving verbal responses at times. Kenshin noticed that she was calmer and relaxed in the young blonde's presence. The pair made their way over to the adults, the conversation finally halting between the two as they stood in front of their respective fathers.

"Hello, Minato-sama," Ryusuke respectively greeted with a smile gracing her features. Minato's eyes widened as he realized who she was.

"Ryu-chan?" the Yondaime asked, hoping he was right. At this question, the redhead beamed up at him.

"The one and only," she barely got out before she was practically tackled by MInato. He embraced her in a tight hug which was also preventing her from breathing but she didn't try to stop him. It had been a long time since they last met.

"I didn't know you were Kenshin's kid! I suppose that makes sense when I remember how you acted back then. I'm so glad you're here. Naruto and I have missed you," Minato spoke, finally releasing the preteen from his arms and placing her back on the ground.

"I missed you guys too," Ryusuke spoke, sorrow laden in her voice. Minato ruffled her hair affectionately and Naruto grinned at her. They hadn't been resenting her this whole time. She had been forgiven long ago.

Kenshin cleared his throat, causing the three of them to give him their attention. "You guys already know each other?" Ryusuke grinned cheekily and scratched the back of her head. An action, Minato noticed, she inherited from Naruto.

"I lived in the orphanage of Konoha for a few years. I left after an incident," she replied, her tone indicating she wasn't going to reveal what incident she had just mentioned.

"I had no idea she was your daughter. She didn't have a surname at the time," Minato explained further.

"I'm just glad she had people looking out for her," Kenshin remarked, his smile one of sadness. Seeing her father sad bothered Ryusuke, and without thinking, she grabbed Kenshin's hand. The contact had the man looking at her and all she could do was smile though she felt that her fear was evident. Kenshin smiled warmly at her, not seeming to realize she was terrified of what she had done.

"You're looking out for me now," Ryusuke spoke with the most confidence she could muster. She was scared of accepting him as her father but she wanted to. She meant what she had said. The redhead wanted and needed him to look out for her.

"That I am," Kenshin replied using his unique catchphrase. It was then that Miss Kaoru chased Yahiko and Sanosuke out of the dojo and into the yard, yelling insults and violent threats. Yahiko dashed behind Kenshin and Sanosuke placed himself behind Ryusuke. Kaoru, fuming, marched over to the group.

Ryusuke could feel Sanosuke shivering in fear behind her. "What did you do this time, Sanosuke-nii?" she chided him, knowing his mischievous behavior. Minato and Naruto didn't miss the honorific added to the young man's name.

"I didn't do anything. Well, not really. Yahiko was annoying me to train with him so we started to spar in the dojo. Then we broke one of Kaoru's vases."

"And why did one of my vases get broken, Sanosuke?" Kaoru angrily interrupted.

"Because we were too rough?"

"NO! YOu were sparing in the hallway, Where I've told you countless times not spar!" Kaoru yelled angrily, steam flowing out of her ears and her eyes on fire.

"Miss Kaoru, I'm sure Sanosuke and Yahiko didn't mean to break your vase. I'm also sure they'd love to buy you a new one, wouldn't you guys?" Ryusuke smirked up at Sanosuke.

Said boys sighed sadly and fished in their pockets for any money. Kaoru had immediately calmed down upon hearing that she was getting compensated. She happily took the money from the boys and returned to the dojo in a brighter mood. Naruto laughed at the whole situation while Kenshin and Minato just grinned.

Ryusuke suddenly squeaked as she was picked up and thrown over Sanosuke's shoulder. "Sanosuke-nii! Put me doooowwwwn!" she yelled as she was bounced up and down from the man's movements. She softly hit his back with her hands, an illuminating smile shining on her face.

The group watched with smiles as Sanosuke continued to run around with Ryusuke draped over his shoulder, all the while giggling. "Why does Ryu-chan refer to Sanosuke as her brother?" Minato wondered aloud. Naruto, also curious, looked to Kenshin for his reply.

"Well, it all started a few weeks ago when Sanosuke came into town," Kenshin began.

 _Flashbakku no Jutsu_

The group had been dining at their favorite restaurant, , when one of the patrons began to yell and give one of the small waitresses a hard time for not delivering his food fast enough. He got out of the table and stalked towards her, a hidden evil in his angry eyes. Before he could even lay a hand on her, a man with spiky brown hair and red headband tied around his forehead, the kanji for evil painted on red on his white fighter uniform grabbed the man's hand and twisted his wrist.

"If you have a complaint, you should be taking it up with the owner," the man spoke, punching the customer in the stomach. "Not attempting to physically release your frustrations on the innocent," he finished, cracking a fist down on his back, sending the customer crashing heavily to the floor. He grinned down at the injured man; his fun was only beginning. He clenched a fist, waiting as the other man struggled to stand up.

He threw the punch for it to be blocked by a young redheaded girl with surprising aged eyes for a face so innocent. "That's enough," she spoke softly yet without losing the commanding tone. The young man stared down at her in surprise; it was not often someone took the brunt of his strength with ease. A young girl no less. He pulled his hand back and left the restaurant, grumbling something about troublesome women.

The waitress came up to Ryusuke and bowed to her. "I can't thank the nice young man so I'd thought I would thank you!" she spoke. "Although, I wish he would have paid his bill," she spoke softly this time. The redhead smiled up at her.

"Just give me the bill in a few moments. I'll pay for it," she replied before her face darkened and she turned on the bruised man that had finally stood up. Ryusuke grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him down to her level, her killer intent unleashed upon him. She glared at him as his eyes were forced to stare at hers in fear. "If you ever come into this restaurant and give anyone trouble in here, the pain you feel right now will be nothing compared to the pain you will feel when I'm done with you." Ryusuke released him and returned to the group.

They wanted to ask her what she had done to that man but Ryusuke acted as if nothing had happened. They all finished their meal with no other instances and the redhead paid for the young man's bill with money that Kenshin had no idea how she acquired. After their meal, Ryusuke excused herself stating that she had something to attend to and would be back at the dojo in a few hours.

Kenshin let her go, knowing how tough it was for her to be here with him and his friends. He didn't want to pressure her and make her run away. Kaoru was worried about her random departure and Yahiko made no smart remark about it; he, too, was worried. She returned, as promised, hours later with the same young man from the restaurant.

He was now known as Sanosuke and he confidently challenged Kenshin to a duel. And promptly lost though he made Kenshin actually work for his win. It was then Sanosuke Segura became a part of Kenshin's small family. Kaoru was more than happy to have him live in the dojo as long as he worked. (We all know how much work Sanosuke was going to do).

 _End of Flashbakku no Jutsu_

"Sanosuke joined us after our battle and he's been close with Ryusuke ever since," Kenshin finished his story-telling. At this point, Ryusuke had made her way back to the group, hearing the last part of her father's retelling of events. Sanosuke trailed behind her, throwing insults to Yahiko along the way.

"You didn't get all of the story, tou-san," she spoke, all eyes turning towards her. "You're missing some important parts."

"Do tell, Ryusuke," Kenshin replied, smiling proudly at his daughter referring to him as her father.

"I was still having trouble sleeping when Sanosuke came to stay with us," the young redhead began.

 _Flashbakku no Jutsu_

Ryusuke shot up from the floor, her breaths raspy and irregular. She wildly looked around the room for the danger she was facing. The redhead paused, realizing she had only been dreaming and whatever evil was coming for her was just in her head. At least this time. Now fully awake, the girl tried to calm her racing heart as she walked outside. I need to clear my thoughts.

Such a task wasn't easy for her as her fears were plaguing her past the realm of dreams. Not even her furry companion could calm her nerves. Ryusuke settled for sitting in a tree in the yard and gazing up at the almost full moon. If she couldn't go back to the sleep, she was going to spend her night under the stars.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" a voice called up to her. Ryusuke looked down to find Sanosuke beneath her tree branch, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Night terrors," she murmured, return her eyes to the sky. The brunet made a sound of acknowledgment and was suddenly sitting on the tree branch next to her. Ryusuke didn't feel like asking how he managed to get up in the tree so fast nor did she mind. His presence made her feel safe.

"I have nightmares, too," Sanosuke spoke. The redhead turned to give him her attention.

"What about?"

"The death of the person I saw as my hero and my family," he answered, his voice of mixture of sorrow and anger.

"HOw did he die?" she asked with hesitation. I hope I didn't upset him. Sanosuke sighed softly, his frustration escaping with the slight breeze of the night.

"He was framed by the government. Set up and killed for it." He clenched his fist. "He didn't deserve to die."

"I'm sorry, Sanosuke-nii," she spoke, feeling sad for her friend's loss. Sanosuke smiled at Ryusuke.

"Thanks, kid. Most people would say it was necessary."

"Taking one's life is rarely a necessity," she replied, returning her attention to the moon.

"Yet, the world takes many from us," Sanosuke mused, leaping down from the branch. "You should get back to sleep, Ryusuke."

Ryusuke jumped down from the branch to face the young man. "I can't sleep after a night terror. I'm too scared," she whispered, ashamed of herself. But Sanosuke didn't tease her. He lifted her up into his arms.

"Then let me assist you, little hime," he spoke as he sat up against the trunk of the tree. Ryusuke was surprised at first but soon cuddled into him, closing her eyes. Just as she was drifting off she murmured a soft "thank you". Sanosuke only patted her head softly in response. And then there was only the nothingness of sleep.

 _End Flashbakku no Jutsu_

"That's why we are close," the redhead finished. Naruto and MInato nodded in understanding. Sanosuke grinned as he ruffled her hair and Kenshin smiled. Naruto grabbed Ryusuke's hand and pulled her towards Yahiko yelling about sparring and other gibberish that adults didn't try to decipher.

As the men were discussing political topics and other boring things, an officer from the police station ran through arch towards them shouting for "Mr. Himura!" Kenshin met the officer with MInato, Kakashi, and Sanosuke close behind him.

"Mr. HImura, the Commissioner requires your services immediately! We have a serial killer on the loose in the streets of Tokyo and only you can handle the problem!" he spoke urgently.

"Come inside and discuss this with me and my friends in a more private area. Away from the children," Kenshin replied calmly, his head tilting in the direction where Naruto, Yahiko, and Ryusuke were messing around. The police officer nodded and followed the men inside the dojo.

Ryusuke watched her dad and friends walk into the dojo with that strange police man. Just what was going on?

 **AN: Sorry for the super late update! Don't believe my promises of updating in an orderly fashion. I am a writer and when another idea pops into my head, I tend to just write about it and momentarily forget about my other stuff! Also, I wasn't sure how to structure this chapter for some time. If you want to see the fight between Sanosuke and Kenshin, you can look it up on Youtube or find the episode. It's like episode 4 in the anime I believe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one out when I can. I can't promise it will be soon though. Bye-bye!**


End file.
